The Perks Of Cohabitation
by Animegirl1129
Summary: “I believe you were the one trying to get in my pants last night, Casanova. I merely obliged.” He stepped into Greg’s line of sight with a towel tied around his hips. “I know you can’t resist my Texan charm. You should just stop trying, Peanut.” NickGreg


-The Perks Of Cohabitation-

_Okay, no idea where it came from, it just did. Characters not mine. NickGreg. Umm... Enjoy!_

* * *

The Perks Of Cohabitation

Greg yawned, as he rolled over, burrowing his head deeper into the warm comforters. What on earth had possessed them to stay up so late last night? God, especially with a shift ahead of them before their weekend off.

Oh, right. The fact that his lover had been inside of him less than an hour and a half ago. That was a pretty convincing reason to mess up his sleep schedule a bit.

He'd be alright once he had some Blue Hawaiian in him. He reserved it for occasions like these anyway. Hmm, maybe Nick knew that and took advantage of it.

Having been abandoned in bed a little over ten minutes ago, he forced himself awake, because it wasn't bed without Nick there.

He heard the spray of the shower turn off as he forced the sleep from his eyes.

"Backwards, Greg, backwards." The Texans smooth sleep laced voice reached his ears from the bathroom doorway, followed by a self-satisfied laugh and Greg didn't have to look to know his lover was smiling.

He simply flipped his lover off as he tugged his 1985 Eagles shirt over his head facing the right direction this time. "Shut up. Your fault."

"I believe you were the one trying to get in my pants last night, Casanova. I merely obliged." He stepped into Greg's line of sight with toothpaste covering his lips and a toothbrush in hand, a towel tied around his hips. "I know you can't resist my Texan charm. You should just stop trying, Peanut."

Greg growled, searching around the bed for his boxers and jeans, while the other continued on with his morning routine. "You know I hate being called that."

Nick nodded. "Which is exactly why I do it. Because you're fun to annoy."

The younger, having successfully located the remainder of his clothes started to dress quickly. "I need to go back to my place and change." He reached for the bedroom door handle, but possessive arms wrapped around his torso. "Come on, Nicky, I'll be late."

"We wouldn't have this problem if you just stayed here, you know." His expression serious as he looked his lover in the eye for confirmation that he agreed. Because the Texan really, really wanted him to.

"You really want me to move in?" Greg asked in utter shock, wondering where his jaw had landed. Maybe in the basement.

To both fix that problem and answer the question, Nick brought his lips to the younger mans briefly. "Yeah, Greggo. Of course I do."

Greg's thousand watt smile, the one that had been in short supply since the Demetrius James incident, appeared, brightening the room as if the black out curtains keeping the afternoon sun out did not exist. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" He tightened his hold on the younger, Greg nodding in agreement. "Great. You have no idea how nervous I was about asking you that."

"How long have you been thinking about asking me that?" Greg inquired, pushing the Texan back towards the bed, straddling his hips.

Nick looked between them quickly. "Don't start something you're not gonna finish." He warned, smiling when Greg slapped his shoulder lightly. "The last few months."

The younger just leaned down, kissing the Texan passionately. "Love you, Nicky. But, until we get this planned out, I do have to go."

"I know." He shrugged, though he kept one hand on the other's hip as he reached for the jeans that had been discarded on the floor the previous night. The ones with his keys still in the front pocket. He worked at the keychain until one of two identical silver copies came off. He handed it to Greg. "For you."

The younger pocketed the symbol of the next stage in their relationship. "Thanks, Nicky, It means a lot."

"Hey, why don't you shower here and I'll give you some of my clothes to wear today. I don't want you to go." The elder suggested, running a hand through the other's unruly hair, one of his favorite past times. "If you want to, I mean."

His answer came in the form of Greg falling onto the bed beside him, content to just lay there for a few moments. "Yeah. And the idea of me in your clothes is turning you on, isn't it?"

He heard a mumbled reply of something that sounded like 'knows me too well' before the Texan laughed against his shoulder. "Yeah. What can I say? It's my possessive streak. Nothing says 'you're mine' better than an A&M shirt."

"Well, who else would wear it?" Greg teased, finally pulling himself out of bed.

"Ouch. My ego is suffering, G."

The younger grinned. "At least it's only your ego." He laughed at the cross expression on the other's face. "That was for the 'Peanut' comment earlier. We're even now."

"You're still on questionable territory." Nick grabbed his lover from behind again. "Make me coffee and I'll love you forever. Even though I already do."

Greg shook his head, laughing as he finally climbed off of his lover. Nick caught his reply as the younger made his way to the kitchen to start the brew. "Only for you. Nicky."


End file.
